Girl Crush On Ramona
by Baz The Storyteller
Summary: Wallace and his new boyfriend Terrence go out to dinner with Scott and Ramona. Terrence develops a girl crush on Ramona. He says it's just a phase. Or is it?


GIRL CRUSH ON RAMONA

Wallace has a new boyfriend, Terrence. They have been together for 2 months. The two of them are going out to have dinner with Scott and Ramona. Terrence hadn't met them before. They met Scott and Ramona at the restaurant. Terrence couldn't believe it. Ramona was the most beautiful woman he had ever seen. All throughout the meal, he couldn't take his eyes off her. He felt giddy. Could it be? Yes. It looks like he was getting a girl crush on Ramona. Terrence never felt this way about a woman before, because he is 100% gay.

After the meal, Ramona was going outside for a smoke. Terrence joined her. The two of them smoked and had a great conversation. It was just the two of them. They had a lot in common. Later, they all went home. Terrence couldn't get Ramona out of his mind.

That night, Wallace and Terrence were having sex. Everything was going okay until Wallace stopped Terrence for a minute. "Did you call me "Ramona"?" he asked. Terrence answered "Huh?". Wallace said "You just said 'Oh, Ramona'." Terrence looked at him and said "I was just saying Ramona's a very nice person." Wallace looked at them and they carried on. Terrence started stroking Wallace thighs up and down. He was disappointed that Wallace's thighs weren't curvy. Wallace stopped him. "What are you doing?" he asked. "Why are you trying to feel me up like a woman?" Terrence replied "Er, was I?" Wallace said "Yes, you were. Wait a minute? Are you pretending that I'm Ramona?"

Terrence stayed silent for about 10 seconds. Wallace said "I KNEW IT! You've talking about Ramona ever since we left the restaurant and now you're pretending to have sex with her!" Terrence couldn't find the response to that comment. All that came out of his mouth were "Ers" and "Wells". He was panicking, but decided to be calm and just be honest. "Yes." He said. "I think Ramona is incredibly beautiful, funny, interesting, has a great body and Scott is a very, VERY lucky man." Wallace stared at him. Terrence looked at him and said "But it's phase. Every straight girl and gay man has a girl crush. I mean, you've got a girl crush on Olivia Wilde. You don't hear me bitchin' about it. In fact, you swear you call me "Olivia" when we have sex." Wallace stayed silent for a few seconds. "You know what? I did call you "Olivia" a few weeks ago." He laughed. The two of them laughed for a few minutes and sighed. After that, they carried on their sex.

Afterwards, they went to sleep and Terrence had a dream. He standing on a beach completely naked. The beach was empty except for a figure in the distance. It got closer and closer. It was Ramona. She was naked too. She walked toward him and they stared at each other face to face. Then they kissed. They put their arms around each other, they touched each other and... the alarm clock went off. Terrence woke up. Then, he lifted up the bed sheet to reveal he had a throbbing erection. And not his usual early morning one.

He went to work that day and thought about Ramona. That evening he went down to a supermarket and bought blue hair dye. He went home and dyed his hair blue. Wallace came home just time for dinner. He was shocked when he saw Terrence with blue hair just like Ramona's. "Just a phase, huh?" asked Wallace.

That night, Terrence went on Facebook and started sending messages to Ramona. They had a nice conversation and Terrence asked Ramona if she wanted to meet up with him tomorrow. Just the two of them. "A girls' day out." he wrote. Ramona answered "Okay." and the next afternoon, they met at Pizza Pizza. Then they went to the mall to shop for clothes, CDs and DVDs. They were enjoying each other's company so much, that they hung out for hours and hours. That evening they went to the pub. They drank quite a bit and then Terrence asked Ramona if she wanted to come into his house just for a while. Ramona, drunkenly accepted his offer and they went to his house.

Wallace wasn't in the house because he went to visit his parents that night. So, Terrence and Ramona sat down and drunk a couple more beers. Terrence was looking at Ramona in a very lustful way. Ramona was getting uncomfortable. "You're very beautiful." said Terrence. "Thank you." said Ramona. "So are you." "No, I mean you are incredibly beautiful. I can't stop thinking about you." said Terrence. "Okay, Terrence." said Ramona. "I think you had a bit too much to drink." "Ramona, I love you." said Terrence. "And I love you too, Terrence." said Ramona. Terrence then put his hand on Ramona's leg. Ramona was getting more concerned. Then, Terrence tried to kiss her. Ramona pushed him away.

Terrence got really angry and tried to grab Ramona and kiss her. Ramona slapped him in the face. "STOP IT!" She cried. She stared at him angrily. Terrence then threw an almighty tantrum, knocking down pictures, tearing the curtains down, kicking the doors until his foot went through them and knocked off everything from the shelves. Ramona was frightened and ran off in tears. Terrence looked around the room and couldn't believe what he had done. He sat down and sobbed.

Wallace came home and saw the damage. Terrence told Wallace everything. Wallace kicked Terrence out of the house. It was over between them. Terrence stayed at his brother's house. Terrence spent the next few days drinking trying to get over the shame of what he did. His brother Isaac told him to stop all this and apologize to Ramona. They will go to Ramona and Scott's house and Terrence will explain what he did and why. Isaac will be there to make sure he behaves himself.

So, Terrence and Isaac arrived at Scott and Ramona's house. Terrence spoke to Scott and Ramona about his crush on Ramona and how he tried to seduce her. They were shocked and Terrence apologized. Terrence vowed never to bother Ramona again.

A few weeks later, Terrence fell in love with a man called Miles. Miles' family were going out to dinner one night. Miles invited Terrence. Miles introduced Terrence to his mother Gladys, his father Morton and his sister Gail. Terrence couldn't stop looking at Gail. She was so beautiful. He felt giddy. Could it be...? Naw, he's not going to go through that again.

THE END


End file.
